Just another chance
by Kaelyan
Summary: Et s'il n'était pas écrit que Nick Reyes devait mourir ? S'il avait eu l'intelligence de s'amarrer quelque part plutôt que de dériver ? Oui, mais il y avait tant d'objets, de débris, de vaisseaux entiers même qui dérivaient dans tous les sens... Allait-il vraiment s'en tirer ? Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu : "Pour Salter, oui."


**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Ah, pour ceux qui me connaissent, ça doit vous faire bizarre de me voir dans ce fandom... Mais, que voulez-vous, je suis une semi-geek, alors, eh bien, je joue à un certain nombre de jeux (sur PC).**

 **Donc, vous vous en doutez, j'ai juste hurlé de frustration et de douleur lorsque Reyes est mort, surtout qu'on entend Salter l'appeler dans le fond... aaaaah, c'était horrible !**

 **Pour pallier cette stupidité, j'ai cherché des fictions... cherché... cherché... même sur AO3, en anglais, on ne trouve rien bordel ! Je suis d'accord, j'ai adoré Gideon dans AW. Mais là, c'est d'un tout autre niveau, non ? Ils sont tellement chous ! Après, j'avoue, Ethan m'a laissé de marbre. mais bref, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fiction sur IW ?**

 **Bon, je ne suis pas là pour blablater. Passons aux Disclaimers...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le jeu Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare a été développé par Infinity Ward et édité par Activision** **. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

 **Rating :** **K+, ils se papouillent à peine à la fin...**

 **Genre :** **Drama / Tragedy / Romance… (un jour j'essaierai de faire autre chose).**

 **Personnages :** **[Nick Reyes / Nora Salter] autres**

 **Situation temporelle : Démarre à l'auto-destruction d'Ethan** **.**

 **Changements de situation :** **Nik Reyes NE MEURE PAS !**

 **Autres : Rien. Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, sortez avant de vous faire engluer...**

 **Dates d'écriture :** **23/12/2016 - 07/02/2017**

 **Bêta lecture : Bibi. Je n'ai osé présenter ce qui suit à personne de peur de me faire rejeter ;)**

* * *

 **Voilà, ça, c'est fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...**

* * *

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. » Désespéré à l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur... Je comprends la difficulté Capitaine. Je suis prêt. Je vous le promets... je vous ai envoyé un message, au cas où quelque chose de ce type arrive, j'ose croire que vous essaierez de rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour en prendre connaissance… Bonne chance Reyes. Cela a été un honneur Monsieur... » Dépité à l'idée de faire souffrir ceux qui avaient appris à l'apprécier.

« Tout l'honneur a été pour moi, métal-un. » Résigné, le cœur en miettes à l'intérieur de la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au cours des années.

Puis l'explosion.

...

Le capitaine serra les poings, se retenant de frapper sur la console, ne voulant pas risquer de l'endommager, et ferma les yeux.

Ethan... Il veillerait à ce que son nom soit gravé sur le mur du souvenir... la voix de Salter interrompit le court de ses pensées, lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait le faire graver lui-même.

« Reyes, nous sommes en position, donne-nous le feu vert ! »

« Contrôle reprogrammé, vous avez la connexion, » confirma-t-il.

« Bien reçu. Essaye de t'extraire maintenant. Il nous reste quelques secondes. »

Il serra les dents. S'extraire… Certes…

« Salt ? »

« Oui Capitaine ? »

« Ethan... s'est sciemment sacrifié pour nous permettre... vous permettre de faire feu. Tu veilleras à ce que son nom soit gravé... pas trop loin du mien si possible, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire amer.

« Reyes... » Tenta-t-elle.

« La cible est marquée, Lieutenant. Faites feu sur ma position, » ordonna-t-il.

Il se détestait de lui rappeler son grade, de lui rappeler qu'il était au-dessus d'elle alors qu'il n'en était rien dans les faits. Mais il savait qu'elle voudrait arracher quelques secondes avant que l'inévitable se produise. Et ils n'avaient pas ces secondes-là, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait.

« Reyes, sors de là ! Pose ton transpondeur éjecte-toi ! On te... »

« Salt, » souffla-t-il simplement, et elle se tut. « Feu sur ma position, » répéta-t-il.

« Ça devrait être moi. Pourquoi y es-tu allée ? Pourquoi ne m'y as tu pas envoyer ! » Cria-t-elle et il sut, à sa voix, qu'elle pleurait. « Tu avais raison. Je sais très bien ce que j'aurais fais sur ce foutu astéroïde si ça avait été toi. Je t'aurais attendu. »

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi sur ce vaisseau, Salt ? » demanda-t-il, cédant aux sirènes du grappillage de temps. « Parce que de nous deux, le soldat qui aura le courage de sacrifier l'autre, ce n'est pas moi. Chaque seconde de perdue... »

« Nom de Dieu ! C'est toi qui perds du temps ! Pose ce putain de transpondeur et casse-toi ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Nora, finit la mission, c'est un ordre. »

« Non. »

Il ferma – encore – les yeux, serrant les mâchoires pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui rendrait la séparation encore plus difficile pour elle. Dieu ce qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu prononcer son prénom, rien qu'une fois. En douze ans, il ne se l'était jamais permis. Entendant le brouhaha derrière la jeune femme, il sut que les haut-parleurs étaient activés sur le pont. Peut-être même dans tout le vaisseau.

« Passerelle, ici le Capitaine Reyes. Faites feu sur ma position, immédiatement. C'est un ordre. Libérez toute notre puissance de feu. À toutes les stations, feu vert pour engagement. » Déclara-t-il.

Immédiatement, il vit les canon se tourner vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de dire quelques mots, durant les sept secondes que mirent les décharges d'énergie à impacter les vitres devant lui.

« C'est un honneur d'avoir pu servir à côté de chacun d'entre vous. Nora, tu es un des meilleurs soldats que j'ai rencontré. Aies confiance en toi, vis et sois heureuse. » Confia-t-il.

Elle l'entendit hurler son prénom, puis le souffle de l'explosion le projeta en arrière, juste avant que la dépressurisation l'attire vers l'avant et le propulse dans le vide. Il se roula en boule, protégeant son visage. Si sa visière se fissurait, alors il serait perdu. Bien entendu, si sa combinaison était percée… eh bien, Ethan ne serait pas là pour le sauver cette fois.

Il entendit la communication se couper dans son oreillette et maudit les ondes courtes, sûrement brouillées par quelque perturbation magnétique.

Il rencontra plus ou moins violemment des débris de toute sorte, et se brisa deux doigts en repoussant in-extremis une plaque de métal trois fois plus haute que lui qui arrivait dans sa direction avec un mouvement de rotation dangereux.

Il atterrit contre la coque d'un vaisseau, celui de Salt s'il ne se trompait. Il failli s'accrocher au canon d'une tourelle avant de se rappeler qu'elle allait faire fondre sa combinaison instantanément. Alors il se laissa dériver un peu plus loin, et finit par accrocher une échelle qui servait à la manutention de la coque extérieure. Il tapota son kit de communication dans l'espoir qu'il se relance. Seul un grésillement en sortit. Manquant de lâcher sa prise, il se servit de son grappin pour s'arrimer à l'échelle. Il aurait été stupide qu'il parte à la dérive parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de précaution. Alors qu'il s'attachait, trois destroyers arrivèrent. Il grogna de frustration. Ce qu'il aurait voulu être sur la passerelle... il frappa brutalement son kit de communication, lâchant une exclamation de douleur lorsque ses doigts brisés rencontrèrent sans douceur le métal. Mais il oublia vite la douleur en entendant la communication avec la passerelle se rétablir.

« Tourelle pivotantes 5-1. Tirez ! Tirez ! » Ordonnait Salter d'une voix éraillée.

« Missiles en approche ! Direction 2-4-0. Lancez les contre-mesures. »

De sa position, il vit très bien les torpilles se diriger plus ou moins sur lui (elles frapperaient à moins de vingt mètre, c'était certain). Mais ils furent contrecarrés comme escompté.

« Gardez la cible ! Ne la lâchez pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« L'ennemi est verrouillé sur nous ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Nick ferma les yeux. Une trentaine de missiles se dirigeaient droit vers le pont du vaisseau. Il pria. Plus rien ne se passa durant quelques secondes. Et puis...

« Nous sommes touchés ! MSS, désactivez le lanceur arrière, il n'est plus stable. Ne gardez que le lanceur tribord. »

Un rire silencieux secoua le capitaine. Elle était increvable. Rire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu en voyant un destroyer leur foncer droit dessus. Une fois (de plus) il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il hésita à communiquer avec la passerelle mais pour dire quoi ? « Eh, salut Nora, tu sais quoi, je m'en suis tiré, mais vu le gros vaisseau qui nous arrive dessus, cette fois c'est mort. Sans jeu de mot. Ha. Ha. » Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Alors il regarda le vaisseau les frôler, passant ses bras jusqu'au coude dans les barreaux de l'échelle pour ne pas être désarçonné par le souffle. Puis il pria, encore. Un morceau de tôle gigantesque se détacha et lui arriva droit dessus, celui-là. Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

« Victimes sur le pont. N'effectuez pas de rotation. Continuez à tirer! Continuez à tirer! » Hurla la voix lointaine de Salter dans son oreillette.

Il lutta pour ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il respirait normalement, et que par conséquent, sa combinaison n'avait pas l'ai d'être abîmée.

« À toutes les stations, ici S.C.A.R. 1-2. Nous transmettons désormais à l'aveugle. Centre des transmissions détruit. »

Il l'écoutait parler, la fierté l'emplissant tout entier. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, qui l'avait poussé à s'engager, qui l'avait formé. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir sur le même vaisseau que lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision. Il avait tenté de lui transmettre sa passion, son dévouement, lui apprendre à obéir mais pas s'aplatir. Et il l'avait élevée au même rang que lui, parce qu'elle était aussi talentueuse. Non. Elle l'était plus, plus que lui, en réalité.

Et là, alors qu'elle le pensait mort, alors que ses larmes s'entendaient dans sa voix, alors qu'elle allait mettre des mois à se remettre de sa mort, si elle s'en remettait jamais, elle restait professionnelle, elle continuait avant tout. Pour que tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie ne soient pas morts en vain. Pour que _lui_ ne soit pas mort pour rien.

La bataille avait continué encore plus de deux heures. Deux heures et demi peut-être. Nick n'avait osé se détacher, tout en se tenant prêt à couper la corde au cas où un débris dangereux lui arrive dessus. Mais les secousses régulières du vaisseau alors qu'un canon faisait feu le dissuadèrent de bouger. Un moment du moins. Lorsque ses réserves d'air commencèrent à manquer, il fut bien obligé de prendre le risque. Alors qu'il se détachait, il se rendit compte que cela faisait cinq heures et demie qu'il était considéré comme mort (les réserves d'air des combinaisons étaient de six heures). Lentement, échelon par échelon, il se rapatria vers le sas de décompression le plus proche. Il déverrouilla la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'effondra sans même avoir le courage d'enclencher la repressurisation. Il savait qu'il manquait d'air mais en avait pour encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le seuil devienne critique. Alors il s'accorda trois petites minutes de récupération.

« Reyes, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda soudain Salter. Il voulut répondre mais son micro pendait lamentablement contre sa poitrine, mort. « Raider? Nick? Nick, tu me reçois ? » Demandait la voix de plus en plus désespérée de Salter.

Grognant de dépit, il se décida à se relever, pressurisa le sas et passa dans la pièce suivante où il récupéra des bouteilles d'oxygène. Pas question d'enlever son masque, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver plus loin. Il était bien à cent soixante dix mètres de la passerelle. Il changea sa bouteille presque vide et se mit en route. Durant une soixantaine de mètres, il ne trouva que désolation, la moitié des pièces étaient dépressurisées. Puis il commença à croiser des vivants, en plus ou moins bon état. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes à certains endroits, mais la plupart des blessés étaient déjà pris en charge et il n'était pas médecin.

Et il devait voir No... Salter.

Merde.

Il n'aurait _jamais_ dû l'appeler par son prénom...

Il haussa une épaule. Ce qui était fait était fait. De toute façon, elle avait dû avoir besoin de s'isoler. Elle avait dû avoir besoin de s'occuper. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que la première chose que l'on aurait faite était de regarder ces messages. Tout comme il était presque certain que dans ses messages à lui se trouvait un au revoir du lieutenant, lui-même lui avait laissé un mot d'adieu.

Au détour d'un couloir, un infirmier l'obligea à s'asseoir pour lui poser une attelle à ses doigts brisés en lui signalant qu'il allait sûrement falloir réopérer pour remettre les os à leur place pour son majeur. En sortant il emprunta dans un flacon de médicaments trois pilules paracétamol qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que le centre de communication, l'armurerie, les quartiers des officiers et l'infirmerie avant à traverser, il décida d'enlever son casque, le gardant à la main au cas où. Mais le calme était revenu. Et ce n'étaient pas les trente survivants qu'il avait croisé qui allaient poser des problèmes.

Il traversa les pièces le séparant de la passerelle dans un état second. Il dut s'arrêter au moins quinze fois en autant de mettre pour saluer, rassurer, consoler, assurer de son soutien chaque personne qu'il croisait. Et s'il aurait voulu traverser plus rapidement les pièces afin de rejoindre la passerelle pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait Salter, et la rassurer, son cœur se brisa un peu plus de voir qu'il ne restait même pas cinquante personnes vivantes à bord.

Il poussa la porte blindée à moitié ouverte de la passerelle et s'arrêta en haut des marches. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire le renseigna sur la gravité de la situation. Quatre des cinq vitres avant avaient cassé, et les procédures d'urgence avaient déployé les volets de protection afin de colmater la brèche. Il restait une dizaine de personnes vivantes, dont plus de la moitié à terre. Brooks, Salt, et deux infirmiers s'occupaient des blessés, qu'ils avaient regroupés dans un coin, contre les consoles avant. Le sergent se releva soudain et se retourna, avant de se figer. Un sourire faible mais immensément soulagé se fraya un sourire sur son visage barré d'une balafre sanguinolente. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi dire, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Salter.

« Cap'tain sur le pont, » murmura-t-il alors qu'elle sursautait à son contact.

Elle se retourna tellement vite qu'elle dut se rattraper à la console à sa gauche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Puis à son tour, elle se figea. Un instant d'éternité s'écoula, jusqu'à ce que le casque de Nick lui glisse des mains et se fracasse à terre, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Il fit un pas dans leur direction, puis un second, et enfin elle réagit. Se remettant sur ses pieds elle se projeta littéralement vers l'avant et alla à la rencontre du brun avec une énergie qu'elle n'était plus sensé avoir vu son état d'épuisement avancé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant fondre sur lui. Non pas pour se moquer, mais parce que le soulagement qu'il ressentait était si intense qu'il ne maîtrisait plus les muscles de son visage. L'impact le fit grogner de douleur (sûr que son corps n'était qu'un hématome géant avec tout ce qu'il s'était mangé comme débris là-dehors) mais les bras qui l'entourèrent, et les siens qui s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de la jeune femme lui firent tout oublier.

Et comme la fois où Ferran les avait repêché, Ethan et lui, dans le vide interstellaire, et que Salter n'avait pu s'empêcher (qu'elle avait eu besoin) d'être en contact avec lui, tout l'univers de Reyes se retourna. Il ne voyait, entendait, sentait plus qu'elle, dans ses bras. Elle ne se recula pas cette fois, au contraire, et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, autant pour oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce que pour profiter du moment.

Et il profita une quinzaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente trembler.

Elle craquait.

« Nom de Dieu, Nick... » Souffla-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle avait dû crier. Hurler, probablement, lorsqu'il avait perdu le contact, juste après l'explosion.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je voulais te prévenir mais mon micro est HS, » expliqua-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Un genre de rire la secoua (il n'était pas certain, le visage de Salt toujours vissé dans son cou l'empêchait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait).

« M'en tape. T'es là. » Murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de lui.

Il ferma les paupières et laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur le dessus de celle de la jeune femme, une de ses mains venant se poser sur sa nuque, essayant de la rassurer un peu. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, et cela finit par l'inquiéter.

« Veux-tu que j'aille chercher un doc? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont j'ai besoin, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer et repasser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et sur la nuque de la jeune femme, dans une tentative d'apaisement. Le sous entendu était assez clair pour qu'il ne demande pas de quoi (ou plutôt de qui) elle avait besoin. Il en fut ravi autant que cela l'inquiéta.

Finalement, elle se détacha doucement de lui et commença à se laisser choir au sol. Il la retint en passant un bras autour de sa taille, soutenant presque tout son poids, ce qui ne faisait pas grand chose en réalité.

 _Elle doit peser moins lourd que son équipement et son uniforme..._ pensa-t-il avec un soupir de dépit.

« Trouve un lit. Dors, » ordonna-t-il.

« Les lits sont réquisitionnés pour les blessés. Et les quartiers dans lesquels j'ai posé mes affaires... » Elle ne finit par sa phrase, détournant même le regard.

« Un souci ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet. Elle ne détournait _jamais_ le regard.

« Disons que j'y ai passé ma rage et ma... rage, après que... enfin, tout à l'heure. Après avoir ouvert le feu. Sur... sur toi. »

Il soupira lourdement. S'il trouvait le temps, il remettrait lui-même en place les dégâts qu'elle avait causés par sa faute.

« Le bureau du capitaine ? » demanda-t-il en désignant une porte sur le côté, supposons que se trouvait là les appartements du commandant. De manière générale, ces derniers étaient toujours situés au plus proche de la passerelle, afin qu'il n'est pas des kilomètres à parcourir entre son espace privé et le lieu de commandement.

« Intact, » déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il supposa qu'il avait vu juste. Pour qu'elle sache cela il avait fallu qu'elle rentre dedans. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire si ce n'était pour s'isoler. Et, à moins que l'ordinateur personnel du commandant n'ait été endommagé, elle avait eu le temps de regarder le message qui lui avait adressé. À cet instant là, il ne sut trop si c'était une bonne chose, ou non.

« Il doit y avoir un lit. Tu vas en profiter. »

« Ça ira, Nick, » protesta-t-elle, un léger agacement perçant dans son ton.

« Je sais que tu es capable de tenir, » assura-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux gérer. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je viendrai te chercher. Et si tu refuses je t'en donne l'ordre, » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle grimaça, se dirigea d'elle-même vers les quartiers du commandant, et soudain, elle ne fut plus en contact avec lui. Il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Serrant les dents, se forçant à ne pas courir après elle (au sens propre ; au figuré, il avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours), il la suivit en silence et déverrouilla la porte. Il était ridicule.

Il la laissa passer en premier et tous deux se figèrent devant le spectacle de désolation qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Le vaisseau était dans un état déplorable. Et autour d'eux, des corps sans vie, souvent en morceaux, flottaient. Nick se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et actionna les volets. Cela ne servait à rien de contempler ce genre de choses.

Puis il sentit une présence tout près de lui et se retourna, découvrant le lieutenant, une main tendue vers lui, qu'elle rabattit prestement contre son corps. Il attrapa ses doigts avec les siens avant qu'elle ait pu se dérober totalement. Ils se nouèrent avec un naturel qui les déconcerta tous les deux. Mais aucun ne protesta. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et il sourit légèrement en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade de Je te cherche/Tu me cherches, » souffla-t-il, son sourire s'accentuant alors que les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient soudain d'un mélange paradoxal de soulagement et de certitudes.

Elle _avait_ regardé son message d'adieu...

Nick l'attira de nouveau contre lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour repasser ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

« Comment as-tu réussis à sortir de la... » Finit-elle par murmurer après un moment de silence.

Il lui expliqua alors son périple, répondant à toutes ses questions avec patience. Puis ils restèrent de nouveau en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui. Il réalisa qu'elle s'endormait. Il ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle dorme tout à fait. Il la prit dans ses bras, doucement, et elle ne bougea même pas. Il la posa sur le lit de camp et se dirigea vers une armoire, fouillant un peu partout avant d'en tirer une couverture, qu'il déposa sur elle, la bordant minutieusement. Il posa aussi sa veste en guise de taie d'oreiller, la glissant délicatement sous sa tête. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son visage, il se figea. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il ne put dire un mot.

Il se releva lentement, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais être capable de dormir, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha en avant, face à elle, posant une main de chaque côté de son buste.

« C'est ce que tu faisais à l'instant. Je t'assure que tu paraissait te débrouiller parfaitement, » lâcha-t-il avec une dose de moquerie non négligeable.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes et leurs visages se retrouvèrent soudain bien proches. L'un comme l'autre s'interdire de bouger, à moitié parce que leur caractère respectif les empêchait de faire un pas en arrière, quelque soit la situation, et l'autre moitié parce qu'ils avaient tout sauf envie de se reculer, bien au contraire.

« Tu étais là. En contact _physique_ avec moi. Je te _sentais_. Bien entendu que je dormais. Mais tu vas sortir de cette pièce et je vais mourir de peur un peu plus à chaque seconde qui va passer. »

« Il n'y a pas de rai... » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Je _sais_ qu'il n'y a aucune raison, » le coupa-t-elle à voix basse, et il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre sous lui. « Je sais combien de temps tu as passé dans des vaisseaux. Je sais que tu as ta combinaison, que tu auras ton casque mais... dans chaque couloir, il y aura des fenêtres fêlées qui ne demanderont qu'à se briser sous la différence de pression. Il y aura des membres de l'équipage fou de colère que je ne me sois pas repliée et qui voudront s'en prendre à toi alors que leur sœur/ami/mari/fille vienne de mourir sous leurs yeux et que tu es encore vivant. Il reste des torpilles armées dans leurs tubes de lancement à l'arrière qui peuvent déstabiliser ce vais... »

Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus éraillée, il décida de l'arrêter. À part augmenter son inquiétude, cela ne servait à rien qu'elle liste tous les dangers auxquels il pouvait être confronté. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune, qui se tut subitement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça va aller, Nora, » murmura-t-il. « Je voudrais vraiment que tu essaies de te reposer. Je vais attendre que tu t'endormes, j'ai quelques mails à envoyer à Genève... à ce qu'il reste de Genève. Puis j'irai faire un tour rapide du vaisseau, histoire de prendre mes marques et donner des ordres. Ça devrait me prendre deux heures, deux heures trente maximum. Ça va aller, » répéta-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

La seule raison pour laquelle il ne caressa pas sa joue, était que s'il levait le second bras, alors il s'effondrerait sur elle.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller » contra la jeune femme. « Tu es mort. Je t'ai crue mort pendant plus de cinq heures. Peu importe que tu me jures... »

La gorge trop serrée, elle ne put finir sa phrase, détournant le regard. Il remonta la main qui était déjà sur son épaule jusqu'à sa joue, et il maudit le gant de sa combinaison qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu essaie de te reposer. Au moins le temps que je finisse ces messages pour l'état-major, » demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté. « Si tu te réveilles et que je ne suis plus là, ne t'obliges pas à rester ici et à devenir folle d'inquiétude, OK ? S'il te plaît, » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle faisait la grimace.

Elle hocha la tête, ayant la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'un peu plus tôt, sur la passerelle, il lui avait clairement ordonné de se reposer. Alors il rapprocha leurs visages et elle retint son souffle, mais il se contenta d'effleurer son front de ses lèvres. Il se recula avec un petit sourire satisfait et elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire s'étendait aussi sur ses lèvres à elle. Il se leva du lit avec difficulté, tous ses muscles hurlant leur désapprobation d'être encore sollicité, mais il les ignora et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'effondra à moitié sur son siège avec un léger grognement de satisfaction, puis pensa à ceux qui étaient tombés et son visage se ferma. Il alluma l'ordinateur et commença son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, le premier message envoyé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme couchée un peu plus loin.

Elle s'était allongée sur le flan, en chien de fusil, la couverture serrée dans ses poings fermés et le nez collé dans l'oreiller dans une position tout sauf naturelle. Qu'elle essaie de capter l'odeur du Capitaine, pour tenter de se calmer, sûrement, sans même essayer de le cacher, le remua profondément. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, juste la tenir contre lui pour qu'elle puisse se reposer convenablement... Oh, soyons clair, il n'avait pas seulement envie de la tenir dans ses bras, et ce n'étaient pas les frissons qui courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui diraient le contraire, mais il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle récupère. Et elle le savait, ce pourquoi elle avait cédé à sa demande. Il était conscient. En temps normal (lorsqu'elle savait qu'il était vivant), elle tenait jusqu'à la fin de la mission sans accepter la moindre proposition de prendre du repos.

Elle n'était pas loin du sommeil, il pouvait l'affirmer. Souriant légèrement pour lui-même, il se remit au travail. Lorsqu'il eut fini, une grosse heure plus tard, elle dormait profondément. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un bruit. Il la regarda un moment, et déplora que même dans le sommeil, son visage restait tendu, inquiet, douloureux. Mais la souffrance n'était pas physique. Et il était prêt à parier qu'elle allait se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar... et lui qui n'allait pas être auprès d'elle...

Mais elle était vivante et en bonne santé physique, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses hommes ni du vaisseau. Et il devait s'en occuper. Avant elle. Avant lui. Avant eux. Alors il sortit avec la même discrétion et tira la porte blindée derrière lui sans la verrouiller (il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir). Il se rapprocha de Brooks qui parlait à voix basse avec un mécanicien et un infirmier. Tous trois le saluèrent et se réjouirent de le voir en vie. Il les remercia sobrement.

« Où en sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Le soupir que le commandant des troupes de Marines se poussa l'inquiéta plus que toutes les lamentations qui auraient pu sortir de sa bouche.

« Vingt deux survivants. Treize sont dans un état critique. Le vaisseau perd sa pressurisation à la vitesse d'une à deux salle par heure. Vingt et une sont encore stables, mais elles lâchent les unes après les autres, en partant de l'arrière du vaisseau. »

« Pourquoi ne fermez-vous pas les portes blindées ? » demanda le capitaine.

« Parce qu'il y a une quarantaine de personnes encore vivantes dans des salles isolées et encore pressurisées plus loin, » l'informa l'infirmier.

« Avons-nous des hommes disponibles pour aller les chercher ? »

« Trois, » expliqua Brooks. « Mais nous n'avons qu'une seule combinaison, en plus de la vôtre. »

Reyes soupira lourdement. Elle allait lui en vouloir s'il ne la mettait pas au courant qu'il repartait dans le vide, même si c'était dans le vaisseau. D'un autre côté, il devait agir en soldat.

« Qui peut rentrer dans l'autre combinaison ? » demanda-t-il.

(Les combinaisons étaient nominatives, selon les mensurations de chaque soldat).

« Un petit gabarit, » répondit Brooks

« Forcément, » marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau, que l'autre soldat capta.

« Elle risque de vous en vouloir, Capitaine, » sourit faiblement Brooks.

« Je sais, je sais, » marmonna-t-il. « La question est plutôt : a-t-on quelqu'un d'autre qui peut rentrer dans cette combinaison ? »

« Oui. Mon second, » répondit le mécanicien.

« Il sera plus utile que le lieutenant, si un problème technique survient » réfléchit Brooks.

Reyes hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Ces personnes sont réparties dans combien de salles ? »

« Trois, toutes dans le secteur sept. »

« Ce n'est pas trop loin, » réfléchit Reyes à voix haute. « En isolant le nombre minimum de coursives pour les atteindre, peut-on baisser les volets de chaque pièce sur le chemin, ce qui nous permettrait de rétablir la pression, au moins le temps de les faire revenir jusque sur la passerelle ? »

Le mécanicien se pencha sur la console centrale, afficha les pièces où les survivants étaient cloîtrés, puis le chemin le plus court. Divers calculs plus tard, il hocha la tête verticalement.

« C'est faisable. Nous cloisonnons tous le vaisseau, excepté les secteurs trois, six et sept. en revanche, les purificateurs et les producteurs d'air sont quasiment tous hors service. Il y a un risque non négligeable pour faire lâcher ceux qui tournent encore, nous condamnant tout à moyen terme. »

« Combien de temps aurons-nous s'ils lâchent ? » demanda Brooks.

« Une trentaine d'heures, à supposer qu'il n'y a pas de fuite dans le réseau d'acheminement de l'oxygène. »

Nick réfléchit plusieurs minutes.

« Même sans lancer l'opération le risque de fuite est présent. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

Brooks fronça les sourcils.

« Prenons-nous le risque de tous nous condamner ? » lâcha-t-il.

Il ne prit pas mal la remarque du sergent. Le blond avait toujours été d'un naturel relativement pessimiste et en plus sa remarque était pertinente.

« Si nous avons une chance de les sauver... » Souffla le mécanicien.

« Avez-vous des chiffres à m'avancer ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » déplora le mécano. « Ce n'est pas mon vaisseau, je ne connais pas ses spécificités, je suis navré. »

Reyes hocha la tête, comprenant bien les problèmes auxquels cet homme était confronté.

« Bon, on ne va pas attendre éternellement. Dans un premier temps, on cloisonne, sans balancer d'oxygène. On verra ensuite, » décida le soldat.

Le mécanicien appela son second et se mit au travail. L'espoir s'insinua dans la pièce et flotta dans l'air, de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se regardaient, effondrés. Trois volets consécutifs ne pouvaient se fermer (probablement endommagés par une explosion ou des débris). Il était impossible de rétablir la pression minimale nécessaire. Ils avaient pensé à aller chercher les survivants un par un, avec la combinaison que Reyes ne portait pas, mais non seulement tous ne rentreraient pas dans la combinaison, mais ouvrir la porte de la salle dépressuriserait cette dernière.

« Merde ! » Jura soudain le brun en tapant du poing sur la table.

Mais aucun miracle n'arriva. Brooks proposa de projeter par les arrivées d'air un somnifère et de dépressuriser et les salles afin de ne pas prolonger leur agonie. Reyes accepta, les larmes aux yeux. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard ils avaient tué trente-huit personnes. Brooks, voyant combien le geste avait coûté son capitaine, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il n'y avait rien à faire, Capitaine. Avant votre arrivée nous avions pensé à deux ou trois autres choses mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Vous le savez. Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit avec ça, » demanda-t-il.

Les épaules de Reyes se soulevèrent dans un rire douloureux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses actes. Un hurlement jaillit du bureau du capitaine et Reyes se dirigea en courant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Salter était assise sur le lit de camp, la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings rageurs, emprisonnant des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Hey, » souffla-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer. Elle releva la tête, et voir son regard perdu serra le cœur du commandant. Il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta en la voyant faire un léger mouvement de recul. Il continua à s'approcher, lentement, tendant une main vers l'avant, paume vers le haut, de la même manière qu'on essaie d'approcher un animal sauvage et apeuré.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait vu, peu importe ce que c'était, n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ou presque… mais le principal restait que Reyes était vivant. Voyant que le regard du lieutenant s'éclaircissait de seconde en seconde, il se décida à s'approcher davantage.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Pas plus de deux heures, » soupira Nick en haussant les épaules. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Pas mal, c'est sûr. Mais de là à dire que je me sens bien… »

Le capitaine hocha la tête de haut en bas, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle le coupa :

« Qu'as-tu fait à ta main ? »

Il grogna de mécontentement, et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Qu'as-tu. Fait. À. Ta. Main ? » Insista-t-elle, et le regard qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'éluder le sujet – encore moins de lui mentir.

« Un morceau de carlingue m'a frôlé d'un peu trop près lorsque je dérivais dans le vide entre les deux vaisseaux tout à l'heure. On m'a posé une attelle et donner des antalgiques. Je ne sens quasiment plus rien… à partir du moment où je n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de balancer mon poing dans un mur dans une console… bref, voilà… » expliqua-t-il avec un débit de parole très rapide.

Elle jaugeait du regard quelque secondes, les yeux légèrement plissés, et, de manière totalement déplacée, il fut touché de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui, alors qu'elle le faisait déjà depuis plus d'une décennie, depuis leur première mission ensemble. Mais les choses avaient changé. Oh, tout paraissait être comme avant. Mais la réalité était qu'il avait failli mourir, qu'elle n'avait pas pu ordonner de faire feu sur lui, et qu'ils avaient arrêté de jouer les aveugles. Plus exactement, ils avaient laissé tomber les barrières que chacun avait dressées pour se protéger et surtout pour protéger l'autre.

La loi de non fraternisation n'était pas un réel problème en soi. Si l'administration des armées n'était jamais folle de joie à l'idée d'unir deux militaires, ces pratiques se toléraient. Après tout, personne ne cherchait sciemment à tomber amoureux de son collègue.

Ce qui les avait retenus jusque-là, c'était qu'ils avaient peur de ne plus être objectifs lors de leur mission. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, lorsqu'il avait dû donner l'ordre lui-même de tirer sur sa position, à la place de Salter, il était devenu clair que ne pas montrer à l'autre ses sentiments n'aidait en rien à passer au-dessus, même lorsque il était question de vie ou de mort. Alors à quoi bon continuer à faire l'autruche.

« Dans quel coin de la galaxie ton esprit est en train de se perdre ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il coula le reste de la distance qui le séparait d'elle, et s'agenouilla à même le sol, posant ses mains sur les genoux du Lieutenant.

« J'étais en train de me dire que je m'étais rarement sentie à la fois aussi mal et aussi bien, » confia-t-il sans réussir à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Il restait… une quarantaine de personnes bloquées dans trois pièces dans le secteur sept. Mais ce foutu vaisseau est à moitié dépressurisé et cela empire d'heure en heure. Nous avons essayé d'isoler les couloirs entre la salle de contrôle et le secteur sept mais certains volets sont restés coincés. On aurait voulu attendre, essayer de trouver une solution, envoyer quelqu'un réparer les volets, mais une autre pièce s'est dépressurisée, avec douze hommes dedans. On ne pouvait plus attendre. Alors… alors… on a, j'ai du… » Murmura-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

« Les combinaisons ? » Demanda Salter.

Il hocha négativement la tête « Il n'en reste que deux. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Brooks a proposé de… de les endormir grâce à des fumigènes.… »

Il se détourna et se releva, allant se poster devant la baie vitrée fermée, ne pouvant faire face à son lieutenant après ce qu'il avait fait subir à ces hommes et ces femmes.

« Une fois qu'ils ont été endormis, vous avez dépressurisé la pièce, » comprit-elle. « Tu te sens coupable, » ajouta-t-elle, et ce n'était pas une question.

Elle se leva à son tour et se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et laissant appuyer son front entre ses omoplates.

« Si tu as pris cette décision, et que Brooks était d'accord avec toi, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, » assura-t-elle.

« Personne ne saura jamais s'il avait une autre solution. Et s'il y en avait une alors j'espère ne jamais être au courant. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et ils ne bougèrent pas durant de longues minutes. Puis il se détourna lentement et s'assit sur le fauteuil, posa ses coudes sur le bureau laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Salter fut ébranlée de le voir ainsi, mais aussi profondément touchée de cette marque de confiance, qu'il la laisse le voir dans ses moments de faiblesses.

De nouveaux elle se rapproche et posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et elle fut saisie par son regard vide. Il avait dépassé le quota de choses qu'il pouvait supporter, il l'avait malheureusement dépassé de loin. Elle le fit pivoter sur son siège, pour qui lui fasse face, et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux s'appuient contre l'assise. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, il se décolla du dossier et passa ses bras autour de la taille du lieutenant. Ses bras à elle se refermèrent autour de lui, une main dans le dos et l'autre lui caressant les cheveux, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur son cuir chevelu.

Il se focalisa totalement sur le massage crânien, oubliant peu à peu tout le reste. Petit à petit, il se détendit, laissant temporairement ses problèmes de côté. Sentant les bénéfices de ses pérégrinations tactiles, elle se décida pour un réel massage crânien, à deux mains. Petit à petit, elle descendit sur la nuque et sur le haut des épaules. Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais massé quelqu'un en lui faisant face, ce qui compliquait particulièrement la chose, l'obligeant elle aussi à se concentrer totalement sur sa tâche, l'empêchant de penser à tout ce qui était en train de se passer autour d'eux.

« Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais me retrouver sur le lit à roupiller, » souffla-t-il finalement.

« Tu te doutes que je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu te reposes, » railla-t-elle.

En soupirant il laissa retomber ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se laissa aller en arrière pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le dossier. Il détailla la jeune femme devant lui, sourire railleur mais regard doux, poings sur les hanches mais patience à toute épreuve. De nouveau, un frisson le parcourut, et l'emmener avec lui sur le matelas lui parut soudain une excellente idée. Mais elle haussa un sourcil, suivant très bien le fils des pensées du capitaine :

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder, faisant passer par son regard tout ce qu'il aurait bien aimé lui faire à l'instant. Il vit son regard à elle s'obscurcir, ses pupilles se dilater, et tout son corps se tendre progressivement. À son tour, il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris » marmonna-t-elle en se détournant, jetant un œil à quelques papiers sur le bureau, bien plus pour se donner contenance que par réel intérêt.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna vers elle.

« Je suppose que je ne te propose plus de dormir ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même à la jeune femme.

« Tu supposes bien, » répondit-elle seulement d'une voix neutre, en le rejoignant d'entrée du bureau.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il inutilement.

Elle hocha seulement la tête de haut en bas, lui demandant d'un geste du bras d'ouvrir la porte. Il hésita un instant, commençant à lever une main vers son visage avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Puis il l'interrogea du regard. Elle ne fit que lui sourire mais il comprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas comme ça, pas entre deux portes.

Il sourit à son tour, relativement d'accord avec elle, et actionna la poignée de la porte.

* * *

Sur la passerelle se trouvait Brooks, qui avait l'air inquiet.

« Vous arrivez au bon moment commandant, j'allais aller vous chercher, » déclara le chef des marines.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandèrent Reyes et Salter d'une même voix.

Brooks les regarda l'un après l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Quelque chose avait changé…

« Les extracteurs et les purificateurs d'air sont en train de nous lâcher, capitaine, » expliqua le soldat.

« Fais chier ! » S'exclama le lieutenant en levant les mains au ciel, à moitié pour prier que cela s'arrête, à moitié pour récriminer contre les instances supérieures.

« Pour combien de temps encore avons-nous de l'oxygène ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« C'est bien ça le problème, » expliqua Brooks d'un ton désespéré. « C'est qu'ils n'en savent rien ces emplâtres. »

« Ce sont des gens compétents, Brooks. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est simplement qu'ils sont sur un vaisseau qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Ne laisse pas la colère, le chagrin, ou le désespoir te submerger, » conseilla Salter.

« Pardonnez-moi capitaine, » s'excusa le soldat en se tournant vers Reyes.

Ce dernier hocha la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la console centrale. L'hologramme représentant l'état du vaisseau en direct ressemblait à une guirlande de Noël. Plus des trois quarts du vaisseau, désormais, clignotait rouge. Il restait en tout et pour tout cinq secteurs pressurisés. La passerelle, l'infirmerie avant, les quartiers des officiers, l'armurerie et la salle des machines avant. Le reste, tout le reste du vaisseau, était perdu. Reyes se tourna vers le blond.

« Combien d'hommes reste-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée.

« Vingt-deux, » souffla-t-il en se détournant.

D'un regard, le capitaine demanda à Salter de s'éloigner de quelques pas, avant de s'avancer vers le soldat et de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Brooks, à votre tour de vous reposer, » ordonna-t-il avec toute la délicatesse qu'il lui restait. « Je sais que le lit du bureau du commandant n'est pas parfait, mais vous n'avez guère le choix, » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, sans succès.

« Vous êtes certain, capitaine ? » Voulu s'assurer le soldat.

« Affirmatif, » assura Reyes en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Allez-y maintenant. »

Le blond ne discuta pas plus et se dirigea vers le bureau, dans lequel il disparut.

* * *

Salter revint vers le brun. Elle se planta face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Était-ce une erreur ? » Demanda-t-elle, fébrile. « Je sais que tu n'étais pas sur la passerelle, mais tu avais peut-être une meilleure vue que moi de là où tu étais. Ai-je fait une erreur ? Ai-je sacrifié des centaines de vies alors que j'aurais pu faire autrement ? Alors que j'aurais pu battre en retrait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait comme Alder… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans rien dire durant quelques secondes et elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Puis il posa une main sur sa joue, sa main toujours gantée, et soupira doucement.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'assurer à 100 % que tu n'as pas faits d'erreur, tout comme tu ne pourras jamais me dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de sacrifier ces quarante personnes. Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que de là où j'étais, je n'ai pas vu d'erreur. À aucun moment je ne me suis dit : elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais autre chose, » assura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ta situation n'avait rien de comparable avec celle d'Alder. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Nous étions le dernier rempart de la Terre, et si nous avions échoué… Eh bien, ce n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Donc oui, l'équipage a été sacrifié, mais non, tu n'avais pas d'autre solution, » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la passerelle, le commandant sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent les quartiers des officiers sans s'arrêter, et débouchèrent dans l'infirmerie, qui n'avait plus rien d'une infirmerie mais tout d'un hôpital de campagne. Il y avait sept lits dans la pièce et ils étaient tous occupés. Malheureusement il y avait bien plus de sept patients. Une dizaine de soldats et autres mécaniciens étaient allongés à même le sol sur des draps propres ou assis sur des chaises lorsque leur état le permettait.

La pièce était emplie de gémissements de douleur et de cris étouffés. La vision retourna l'estomac de Salter, et s'il n'y avait eu la main de Reyes qui se posa discrètement dans le creux de ses reins, elle serait retournée à la passerelle sans demander son reste. Mais le capitaine était là, une fois de plus, tenant avec perfection son rôle de soutien indéfectible pour ses hommes.

« Qui est en charge ici ? » Demanda Nick à l'infirmier le plus proche.

« Personne, Monsieur, » expliqua l'infirmier, les yeux injectés de sang. « Nous parons juste au plus pressé, mais certains ne passeront pas la nuit. Nous n'avons pas l'équipement, nous n'avons plus le bloc opératoire, et nos réserves de compresse, de pansements et de médicaments s'épuisent à vue d'œil. »

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire ? » Demanda la brune.

« La seule chose envisageable est de se sortir de ce cercueil volant au plus vite, » s'exclama l'infirmier à voix basse.

« Nous avons appelé les secours à la seconde même où l'ennemi a capitulé, » déclara Salter. « Mais le peu de vaisseaux qui sont restés sur Terre n'ont qu'une vitesse limitée. Ils ne seront pas là avant quatre ou cinq heures encore. »

« Alors la seule chose que vous puissiez faire est prier, » soupira l'infirmier en se détournant de pour s'occuper d'un de ses patients.

Les deux officiers restèrent plantés là quelques secondes sans trop savoir que faire, puis se dirigea vers la pièce suivante. La salle des machines était dans un relatif bon état, si l'on excluait l'électronique qui était complètement HS. Heureusement qu'il restait des hommes comme Omar ou l'amiral Raynes dans les hautes sphères de l'armée, qui continuaient à imposer que les machines puissent être dirigées de manière totalement mécanique au cas où l'électronique tombe en panne pour une raison ou une autre, pensa Salter avant de se rappeler que les deux étaient morts.

Les deux mécaniciens restant, qui se trouvaient être le chef et son second, couraient partout, s'affairant sur une machine puis la suivante, essayant de mener de front un travail qui aurait demandé le concours de six, voir sept hommes.

« Harry, comment ça se passe ? » Demanda Salter.

Le second tourne à peine la tête vers eux pour répondre.

« Pour l'instant ça tient. Mais on ne sait pas jusqu'à quand. Les pannes sont totalement aléatoires et il est impossible de les prévoir, Lieutenant. »

« Quels sont les risques principaux pour les cinq prochaines heures ? » Questionna le capitaine.

« Les producteurs d'air risquent de lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, » expliqua le chef. « L'intégrité de la coque, en tout cas ce qu'il en reste, n'a pas l'air menacé. Mais cela peut changer à tout instant. La dépressurisation progressive du vaisseau fragilise tout l'ensemble. »

« Cela aiderait-il de fermer l'intégralité des volets de protection ? » Demanda Salter.

« Ça ne fera pas de mal en tout cas, » acquiesça le mécano.

« Alors faites, » ordonna le capitaine. « Laissez seulement un volet ouvert sur la passerelle, si possible orienté du côté de la Terre. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » accepta le chef.

« Bon courage messieurs, n'hésitez pas à appeler à l'aide si nous pouvons vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit, » déclara Reyes en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait pas la formation nécessaire pour leur donner un coup de main.

Capitaine et lieutenant continuèrent leur trajet, traversèrent la salle des machines, et se retrouvèrent dans l'armurerie. L'odeur les pris par surprise et les força à reculer dans le couloir, le temps de sortir un morceau de tissu et de le plaquer sur leur bouche sur leur nez. Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce, qu'ils hésitèrent appeler morgue, puisqu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient plus de corps sans vie que d'armes, désormais.

« Seigneur… » Souffla le commandant à voix basse.

Nora ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Une vingtaine de corps était entassée les uns sur les autres par manque de place. Le sang recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la pièce, s'écoulant des plaies béantes des corps encore tièdes. Pas un seul des corps dans la pièce ne semblait être entier. Il leur manquait un pied ou une main, une jambe, parfois même les deux, parfois la tête. Un bruit de métal derrière lui fit sursauter Reyes, et il se retourna prestement, assez vite pour voir la douleur ravager le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle remette son masque de soldat. Il se retint de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi, car cela ne servirait à rien. Mais l'effet était là. Ils manquaient tous désespérément de sommeil, ou en tout cas de repos, les rendant plus sensible à la violence. Posant une main sur son épaule, il la poussa doucement vers la sortie de la pièce. Elle se laissa faire, encore secouée. Ils traversèrent ce qu'il restait du vaisseau et se retrouvèrent sur la passerelle.

* * *

Ils se placèrent face-à-face, la console principale et l'hologramme du vaisseau entre eux.

« Que faut-il faire ? » Demanda la brune.

« Attendre les secours et sauver ce qui peut être, » déclara le capitaine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'espace fit à sa droite puis à sa gauche. Une envie furieuse de tout caser le prit, et il la réprima tant bien que mal. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait fui le bâtiment dans la seconde. Il considérait les vaisseaux spatiaux comme sa maison depuis plus d'une décennie, mais à cet instant là, où qu'il se trouve, il ne voyait que les corps, les regards, de ses amis tombés quelques jours, quelques heures plus tôt. Omar, Ferran, Gator, MacCallum, Raines, Gibson, Kashima, Griff, Ethan… Et combien d'autres. Des dizaines. Des centaines. Et en face. Tout ceux qu'ils avaient combattu, tous les mécaniciens, les chercheurs, les médecins… des milliers de personnes sacrifiées. Pour la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance de quelques-uns.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de le faire souffrir un peu plus, » confia Reyes en parlant de Kotch.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le toucher, » rétorqua solitaire.

Il hocha la tête, la comprenant.

Il chercha quelque chose à faire, presque désespérément. Mais il n'y avait plus d'ennemi à combattre, plus de sauvetage à effectuer, plus d'ennemi à détruire. Les seuls ennemis qui restaient, le désespoir, l'impuissance, le chagrin, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Les deux militaires se regardèrent, perdus.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu soldat, Nick Reyes ne _savait plus quoi faire_. Il n'avait pas d'ordre à attendre, plus d'ordre à donner, pas encore de remontrances, plus de revendications, plus de volonté de faire comprendre aux plus hauts gradés qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne et finirait par tous les faire tuer. Il avait souvent dit à quel point il espérait se tromper. Mais c'était seulement à cet instant là, alors qu'il comprenait à quel point il avait eu raison, qu'il aurait vraiment voulu avoir tort.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » souffla Salter. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu leur as dit, répété, répété encore, et ils n'ont rien fait. Tu n'as pas le droit de te reprocher ça, comme nous n'avons pas le droit non plus, de nous reprocher ceux qui sont tombés ces derniers jours. »

Il ne répondit rien, appréciant simplement qu'elles connaissent aussi bien, et sache lui dire les paroles dont il avait besoin au moment le plus opportun. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites faire ? » Demanda-t-il. « Penses-tu à quelque chose qu'il faille faire ? »

« Malheureusement je crains qu'il n'y ait plus grand-chose à faire à part attendre, » déclara-t-elle avec fatalité, se détournant de la console centrale. Elle fit quelques pas sur la passerelle, se perdant dans ses pensées.

« Je ne suis plus capitaine de grand-chose, d'une poignée d'hommes moribonds et dans un vaisseau en ruine, » soupira-t-il en s'appuyant sur la console.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il entendit ses cervicales craquer. Voyant sa position, elle supposa qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

« Je te jure, » siffla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Je te jure que si je t'entends dire encore une fois quelque chose de ce type, peu importe que tu sois mon supérieur, je t'en colle une, » s'écria-t-elle à voix basse, la colère enflammant son regard.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je sais que tu n'en peux plus, » déclara-t-elle ensuite d'une voix plus calme. « Mais il faut que tu tiennes encore quelques heures. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, au moins. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus beaucoup, mais tu restes notre commandant. L'homme que nous suivrons, celui en qui nous avons confiances et qui nous guidera. »

« C'est vrai que ça vous a bien servi de me suivre jusque-là, » ricana-t-il en détournant le regard.

Salter aurait voulu s'énerver. Lui hurler dessus. Mais, non seulement elle ressentait, au moins partiellement, la même chose que lui, ayant sacrifié des centaines d'hommes lorsqu'elle était aux commandes du vaisseau, quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle avait eu le temps de regarder ses yeux avant qu'il se détourne. Toute la douleur et l'impuissance qu'elle avait pu y voir la découragèrent de dire quoique ce soit qui ressemblerait à une réprimande.

« Si tu veux aller te reposer, je peux encore tenir la barre un moment, » proposa-t-elle seulement. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle ne savait pas s'il pesait le pour le contre, ou s'il ne l'avait juste pas entendu.

« Je n'en sais rien, Salter, » finit-il par répondre d'une voix absente. « Je sais que la question est simple et que ma réponse est ridicule, mais… juste… je ne sais plus. » Il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il était fatigué, et même plus que ça, bien plus que ça, et n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

* * *

Il avait été capitaine d'un vaisseau de presque huit cents personnes. Il avait initié une bataille d'envergure, qu'il n'avait gagné que de justesse (Omar et Salter avait définitivement raison. Le capitaine ne ramenait pas toujours ses hommes bercail. Parce qu'il les avait sacrifiés, ses hommes).

Il avait lui-même décidé de se sacrifier. Bien sûr qu'il espérait trouver un moyen pour rester en vie. Mais, honnêtement, quelles étaient ses chances ? Son acte, les conséquences de son acte, il n'arrivait pas encore à les appréhender. Il sentait encore l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. La peur, la terreur, aussi.

La douleur. La souffrance. Le chagrin. Tous ceux qui étaient parti, tous ces fauteuils vides à la passerelle, à l'infirmerie, à l'armurerie. Il avait déjà perdu quelques hommes, des camarades, des amis, des supérieurs, auquel il tenait. Mais autant, en si peu d'heures…

Et puis il y avait Salter. Ne jamais s'attacher. L'une des règles les plus fondamentales de l'armée. De toutes les armées, de tous les pays. Plus exactement, ne pas trop s'attacher. Des collègues, oui des camarades, assurément. Mais des amis, c'était déjà trop, alors plus que des amis… Il s'était souvent posé la question de savoir s'il y avait autant de couples dans l'armée qu'il y avait de femme. Évidemment que non, certaines étaient mariées à des civils. Mais pour celles qui étaient célibataires, la question se posait réellement. Les soldats, surtout la Navy, les Marines, partaient pour des missions de plusieurs semaines, de plusieurs mois, de plusieurs années parfois. Des dizaines, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui vivaient ensemble, sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Comment empêcher des liens de se tisser ? Comment ne pas s'attacher à des gens qui deviennent progressivement une seconde famille ? De la même manière, comment empêcher les querelles de se transformer en haine ? C'était tout cela, tous ces efforts, ce détachement que chaque soldat, du plus bas au plus haut gradé, tentait de garder, jour après jour, qui faisait de leur travail une vocation spéciale, au-delà de leur fonction de protection et d'attaque.

Salter, donc. Il n'était plus certain d'avoir été attiré par elle dès le premier jour. Il était incapable de dire quand était la première fois où il avait trouvé attirante. Sûrement après une bataille quelconque, elle avait dû revenir blessée, pas trop sérieusement, mais assez pour qu'il s'inquiète. Elle avait dû réagir, avec son tempérament de feu, agacé qu'il la couve comme une poule ses petits, mais une étincelle dans le regard qui prouvait qu'elle était également touchée qu'il se soucie d'elle. Sur le moment, il avait dû étouffer le sentiment, avant même de se sentir gêné, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le sentiment avait dû revenir, d'autres fois, après d'autres batailles, pendant une réunion, ou dans un bar peut-être, lorsqu'il faisait une fête bien méritée après une victoire.

* * *

« Je crois que je me suis intéressée à toi dès le premier jour, » lâcha-t-il soudain, la faisant sursauter. « Je n'arrive pas à retrouver un moment précis où un lieu, ou une date, pas d'événement non plus. Ce que je peux dire avec précision en revanche, c'est le nombre de missions que j'ai effectuées sans toi. Il en a treize. Et peu importe qu'elles se soient bien ou mal passées, j'avais juste le sentiment… d'être moins bien couvert que d'habitude. Si je pars avec une équipe, j'ai confiance dans tous mes hommes. Je leur confie ma vie, sans hésiter. Mais toi… »

« Dans le feu de l'action, on pense aux même chose aux même moment. On adopte la même tactique, la même stratégie, » lâcha-t-elle en finissant la phrase qu'il avait commencée, illustrant à merveille la symbiose qu'ils partageaient. « Tu te rappelles de Gator sur Phobos ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un rire.

Il hocha la tête, ricanant à son tour.

« Il était tellement flippé à l'idée que les deux groupes soient séparés, et que les communications soient coupées. Pour le rassurer, on s'est mis chacun à la tête d'un groupe. »

« Oui, et heureusement, parce qu'on a effectivement été coupé, et que le deuxième groupe aurait été dans une sacrée merde si on avait été tous les deux dans le premier. »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la passerelle.

« Je vais voir si je peux aider à infirmerie. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Toujours, » répondit-elle à voix basse, avec un sourire en coin et le regard brillant.

Son sourire à lui s'élargit et son regard brilla quelques secondes. Puis il monta les marches et passa la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il y avait huit ou neuf personnes de moins par terre. Reyes se tourna vers l'infirmier le plus proche et l'arrêta, le regard interrogateur.

« Comment ça se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il se passe que pouvons pas faire de miracles ! » S'exclama infirmier, faisant se figer toute la pièce. « Ce n'est pas avec du paracétamol que nous pouvons calmer les douleurs de ceux qui ont perdu des membres, ce n'est pas avec des compresses que nous pouvons cautériser leurs moignons ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut complet. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers les trois, et tous attendaient. Un sentiment d'horreur s'abattit sur Reyes lorsqu'il comprit que les personnes manquantes étaient désormais dans l'armurerie transformée en morgue. Salter se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de répondre et prie donc sur elle de calmer l'infirmier, dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus colérique.

« Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux, infirmier. Je sais que nous manquons de tout également. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Le vaisseau n'a plus de propulseurs, plus de boucliers, et tenter d'atterrir sur Mars nous tuerait tous, peu importe que l'atmosphère soit inexistante, » expliqua-t-elle avec calme. « Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux, et même plus, et pour cela, nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissants. À tous. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de regardé des gens mourir non pas parce que vous n'avez pas les compétences pour les soigner, mais parce que vous n'avez pas les outils nécessaires pour le faire, » siffla l'infirmier, agacé par sa sollicitude, qui, au fond, ne changeait rien à la situation.

« Peut-être pas, mais elle sait ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir sauver un camarade sous le feu des balles parce que son chargeur est vide, » lâcha Reyes, le regard noir. « Nous savons tous ce que c'est de se sentir impuissant, infirmier. On est tous dans la même merde ici, ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Personne ne s'attaquait à _son_ lieutenant. L'infirmier le regarda et semble reprendre contenance, son regard s'apaisant en quelques secondes.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis… » Il soupira, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Salter hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'infirmier pour l'assurer silencieusement de son soutien.

« Pouvons-nous faire quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons qu'essayer d'atténuer leurs douleurs, et tous sont déjà pris en charge, » expliqua l'infirmier, son regard passant d'un malade, d'un blessé, à l'autre.

« Nous sommes sur la passerelle. Venez nous chercher au besoin, et sans hésitation, » ordonna Salter, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le pont.

Reyes prit le temps de passer par la salle des machines pour s'assurer que le vaisseau n'était pas en train de leur lâcher entre les mains, puis revint à la passerelle, où il trouva le lieutenant en train de discuter avec Brooks.

« Brooks ! » L'interpella le capitaine. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« J'ai pu dormir, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi, » sourit le sergent. « Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le capitaine hocha la tête de gauche à droite, le regard désemparé. Le blond se dirigea alors vers la console centrale, se baladant dans le journal de bord, en parcourant les événements de la journée enregistrée automatiquement par les boîtes noires. Refusant de se replonger aussitôt dans l'horreur, alors que la journée n'était même pas finie, Reyes se détourna et alla se placer devant la seule vitre encore intacte de la passerelle, la seule vitre du vaisseau ou les volets de protection n'avaient pas été baissés. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas Mars, et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voyait pas non plus le Spacio-port. Des débris volaient encore ici et là, s'éloignant inexorablement, propulsés à une vitesse suffisante pour quitter l'orbite de la planète. Un doute lui traversa soudain l'esprit et il se tourna vers les deux autres soldats.

« Nous n'avons plus du tout le propulseur ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet, » confirma le sergent.

Si le vaisseau n'avait effectivement plus de propulseurs, alors il allait inexorablement se rapprocher de Mars, attiré par la gravité.

« De combien de temps disposons-nous avant de nous écraser ? »

« Une dizaine de jours, » répondit Salter. « Nous serons partis bien avant ça, ne t'en fais pas, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu en es certaine ? »

Elle se contenta de regarder, haussant un sourcil, et il eut sa réponse. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle était certaine, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas dit. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la fatigue, mais cela n'eut vraiment aucun effet.

« À votre tour de vous reposer capitaine, » déclara Brooks.

« Il a raison, » renchérit Salter avant qu'il ait pu protester.

Face à la coalition des deux autres soldats, il céda, se dirigeant en traînant les pieds vers le bureau du capitaine. Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil au lieutenant. Comprenant le message, elle se rapprocha assez pour qu'il puisse parler sans être entendu de Brooks.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas du tout. Mais est-ce que toi, ça va aller, seul ? » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Je sais que tu es à côté, ça me suffit, » expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Ça aurait été Kashima, je me serais méfié. Mais là, je n'ai pas grande inquiétude, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Tous savaient à quel point le soldat avait été obnubilé par la jeune femme.

Elle le frappa l'épaule en rigolant. « Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas lui dire que j'étais libre, sur l'astéroïde, » railla-t-elle.

« Mais tu _es_ libre, Salt', » souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours. »

Elle déglutit, et maudit le marine un peu plus loin. Que faisait-il là, celui-là ? Du fait de la présence de brooks, elle se retint de sauter sur _son_ capitaine et se contenta de lui presser affectueusement l'épaule, puis se détourna pour retourner vers le blond.

* * *

Reyes rentra dans le bureau et se dirigea droit vers le lit de camp, sur lequel il s'affala. Il s'allongea avec un soupir de contentement, qui se transforma en grognement d'appréciation lorsqu'il sentit sur son oreiller l'odeur de son premier lieutenant. Passant un bras sous le coussin pour le rapprocher de son visage, il ferma les yeux, en espérant ne pas revivre dans ses rêves – ses cauchemars – la journée d'horreur qu'il venait de passer.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit d'un vaisseau effectuant un saut qui le réveilla violemment. Moins de trois secondes plus tard il déboulait sur la passerelle en courant, quasi affolé.

« Tout va bien, c'est l'un des nôtres ! » Le rassura immédiatement Salter.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre, puis les rouvrit, avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas. La console centrale émit un bip, et il se dirigea vers elle, accompagné du lieutenant.

« Transmission entrante, » déclara Brooks. « Je la lance sur les écrans. »

Si l'on se fiait aux étoiles apposées sur les galons de l'homme devant eux, c'était un amiral en personne qui était venu les secourir. Puis Reyes lut le nom du soldat sur la poitrine de celui-ci, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certain que ses yeux fatigués ne trompaient pas. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel amiral.

« Amiral Fergusson, » le salua Reyes en effectuant un salut militaire parfait, malgré toute sa fatigue.

« Par le ciel ! » S'exclama le leader de l'UNSA avec un soulagement évident. « Vous êtes encore en vie ! »

Salter vit Reyes serrer les poings et se rapprocha instinctivement de lui.

« Nous sommes si peu, Amiral, que je n'arrive pas à dire que mon équipage est encore en vie, » déclara-t-il sombrement.

« Laissez-nous venir vous chercher, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter lorsque vous serez à bord, » décida Fergusson, dont le visage se ferma, le regard brillant de compréhension.

« À vos ordres, Monsieur, » accepta Reyes.

Contrairement à l'usage, aucun des deux vaisseaux ne coupa la communication, alors même que les interlocuteurs se détournèrent des écrans. Il fallut près de trois heures pour que l'équipage de feu le reste monte à bord du destroyer qui était venu les chercher, compte tenu de la complexité d'amarrer des vaisseaux à des docks qui n'étaient plus pressurisés.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin les blessés les plus graves furent stabilisés et déplacés sur le nouveau vaisseau, Brooks, Salter et Reyes acceptèrent de monter dans la navette qui les ramena sur le Phénix, puisque tel était le nom du vaisseau.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Fergusson leur ordonna de se reposer avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit, excepté s'ils estimaient avoir besoin immédiatement d'un psychologue. Brooks se retira dans la chambre qui lui avait été affectée sans demander son reste.

« Deux chambres vous ont été également affectées dans le quartier des officiers, » déclara Fergusson à Reyes et Salter, qui se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Elle acquiesça discrètement sa question muette.

« Une seule chambre sera suffisante, Amiral, si cela ne vous dérange pas » déclara le capitaine en se rapprochant de son lieutenant.

Fergusson les regarda quelques secondes avant de sembler comprendre et de faire signe un quartier-maître de s'approcher. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et ce dernier hocha la tête avant d'inviter les deux officiers à le suivre. Reyes remercia l'amiral d'un geste avant de se détourner.

« Nous n'avons pas de chambre double dans le quartier des officiers, » déclara le quartier-maître. « Mais je suppose que la localisation de votre chambre ne vous importe pas réellement, tant que vous avez de quoi vous reposer, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif.

Aucun des deux officiers ne répondit, mais l'autre ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il les guida dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était le Phénix, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte parmi tant d'autres et de les laisser là après les avoir salué.

* * *

Nora entre à la première dans la pièce et soupira de contentement en constatant que, même s'il ne se trouvait pas dans les quartiers des officiers, une salle de bain était attenante à la chambre. Elle consulta son supérieur du regard et ce dernier croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est le moment ou tu vas me rappeler que tu es une femme, et que tu as donc plus besoin que moi d'utiliser cette douche, ce pourquoi tu vas y aller en premier ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et bien, je me vois dans l'obligation d'obéir à vos ordres, puisque vous êtes mon supérieur, Capitaine, » répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, regard malicieux.

La bouche de Reyes s'entrouvrit de stupeur en comprenant qu'elle avait pris à son propre jeu. Il accepta sa défaite de bonne guerre, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait y aller d'un geste de la main.

« Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé, plus maintenant, » déclara-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte. « Et c'est un ordre. Je ne veux pas te voir revenir avant au moins vingt minutes. »

« À vos ordres mon Commandant, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire extatique, qui contrastait fortement avec le regard et l'attitude qu'elle avait eue les heures, les jours précédents.

Lorsque l'eau fut en train de couler, Reyes enleva sa sur-combinaison, ne restant qu'en tee-shirts et sous-pantalons, afin de ne pas salir la pièce. Il s'installa au bureau qui se trouvait à côté du lit et alluma l'ordinateur. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui ait laissé un message d'adieu, mais si c'était le cas, il voulait l'entendre avant qu'elle revienne de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit rapidement sa boîte de réception et se figea, le chagrin l'envahissant tout entier. Oui, il y avait un message de Salter. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Il trouva en trouva un d'Ethan, mais également une quinzaine d'autres. Brooks, Kashima, Ferran, MacCallum… Il secoua violemment la tête, refusant de se laisser dominer par la douleur de la perte de ses amis et de tous ces gens qui étaient sous sa responsabilité. Serrant les dents, refoulant ses larmes, il lança le message de Nora, tout en posant un casque sur ses oreilles. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende sa propre voix, même s'il y avait peu de risque que ce soit le cas, depuis la salle d'eau.

* * *

« _Salut Reyes…_

…

 _Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de faire ça. J'ai toujours pensé qu'on se tirerait de toutes les situations, toi et moi, tu sais._

…

 _J'ai peur. Peur de mourir, un peu. Mais surtout j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Là, en ce moment, je nous trouve stupide. On aurait dû... bien avant. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, si tu savais. Histoire qu'on ait le temps de… vivre quelque chose. Même si c'est pour arriver encore à aujourd'hui…_

 _Y a-t-il eu une seconde où nous n'avons pas été attirés l'un par l'autre ? Je sais que tu as mis un moment avant d'accepter. Un moment... quelques années, en réalité. Je ne suis pas mieux, tu sais. De mon côté, j'ai longtemps cru que je t'idéalisais, et que mon attirance était biaisée par l'idée que je me faisais de toi, et non qui tu étais réellement. Ce que je pouvais avoir tort._

 _Tu as été un modèle ; tu es toujours en modèle et tu le seras sûrement toujours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je suis morte de trouille. Avoir été ton amie a été le plus grand honneur de ma vie. J'ai passé à tes côtés des moments merveilleux. Je ne voudrais échanger ces moments pour rien au monde, même les plus difficiles. Je t'admire au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Et s'il y a une chose que je n'aurais jamais, que personne n'aura jamais, c'est ton courage. Tu as toujours été destinée à être une personne, un soldat exceptionnel. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'impact que tes gestes, des actions, ont sur tes camarades. Je me sens capable de tout faire, si je te sais avec moi, même si tu n'es pas là physiquement. Mais…_

 _Que ce soit clair : si tu m'abandonnes…_

…

 _Oh bordel !_

…

 _Je ne pourrais pas, Nick. Je ne pourrai pas continuer. Tu sais, et je sais aussi, que je ne me suiciderais pas. Mais je me débrouillerai pour me faire abattre je suppose. Il y a toujours un moyen pour tomber. Aujourd'hui, j'ai plus peur de vivre que de mourir._

…

 _Merde, je m'étais juré que mon message n'aurait pas l'air de… et bien, ça. Un truc rempli de désespoir. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'agit toi, je ne maîtrise plus grand-chose. Vraiment, c'est à se demander comment on a résisté si longtemps…_

 _Et bien, je ne veux pas y passer deux heures. Et de toute façon, le boulot m'attend. Je te ferai honneur, je te le promets. J'espère être celle qui tombera en premier. J'espère que tu ne recevras jamais ce message, parce que cela voudrait dire que le Ret' est tombé et que la fin est proche. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : vis. Pour moi. S'il te plaît._

 _À toi, pour toujours et à jamais, Reyes. »_

* * *

Elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait prit le temps, sous la douche, s'est efforcé d'étendre le plus de muscles possibles, avait profité de l'eau chaude comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines. Elle avait même hésité à prendre la baignoire, avant de se dire qu'elle mettrait moins d'une minute à s'endormir dedans. Elle avait donc opté pour la douche.

Et oui, elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait repensé aux quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler, à ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait eu une pensée pour chacun de tomber. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré.

Alors oui, elle était fière.

C'est avec un sourire qu'elle sortit de la cabine, trouva presque le courage de siffloter en se séchant, et emprunta un tee-shirt et un survêtement dans le placard à gauche de la douche. Il y avait toujours des affaires de rechange dans ce placard bien précis, quelque soit le bâtiment de l'armée, caserne, vaisseau ou bateau.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres, mais déchanta immédiatement. Reyes lui tourne le dos, assis au bureau, la tête entre les mains, un casque sur les oreilles. Elles pouvaient voir à l'écran de l'ordinateur le lecteur vidéo encore ouvert, bien qu'il n'affiche plus d'image. Elle comprit.

L'abruti !

Et elle, aussi ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à annuler son message ! Bien malgré elle, le souvenir de son propre visionnage s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle avait regardé le message de son capitaine après qu'elle-même eut envoyé le sien, et heureusement, car elle aurait été incapable de dire le moindre mot, même par écran interposé, à la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle.

* * *

« _Est-ce que tu y crois Salt' ?_

 _On s'était juré qu'on ne ferait jamais message d'adieu, toi et moi. On s'était juré de toujours se démerder pour survivre. On s'est toujours juré beaucoup de choses. Et on a toujours tenu nos promesses, jusque-là. Mais on ne s'est jamais juré le plus important. A-t-on loupé quelque chose ? Sommes-nous passés à côté de nos vies ? De notre vie ? Aurons-nous une chance de rattraper le temps perdu ? Je ne veux pas rattraper le temps perdu. Parce que même si on n'a jamais été aussi proche que je l'aurais voulu… qu'on l'aurait voulu ? Je ne regrette aucun instant que j'ai passé à tes côtés, peu importe le lieu, le moment, le temps. Peu importe si c'était des batailles, des beuveries, des entraînements dans la boue et la glace ou des commémorations. Je ne l'ai jamais franchement montré, mais être celui à qui tu accordais ton attention m'as toujours profondément touché. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens chanceux propos de ça._

 _J'aimerais te dire que tout va bien se passer, mais je ne peux pas, et cela me frustre. J'aimerais avoir le courage de t'assommer, de te ramener sur terre, et de t'enfermer dans un endroit d'où tu ne pourrais pas sortir seule. Mais ça non plus, je ne peux pas le faire. Parce que tu me détesterais, d'abord. Et puis… j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. On a toujours été côte à côte, et d'ailleurs, cela me tue de ne plus être au même grade que toi. Parce que j'ai quelques années d'ancienneté de plus que toi, j'ai été promu à ta place. C'est injuste. J'ai envoyé une lettre à l'état-major, hier, pour rétablir les choses. J'ai reçu une réponse positive, Dieu merci, sinon j'aurais fait un massacre. Dès que tout ça sera fini, je t'annonce, même s'il je ne suis pas en droit de le faire, qu'il va te falloir changer tes galons. Tu n'as jamais été inférieure à moi, et tu ne le seras jamais._

 _Je t'interdis de mourir, Salt'. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis. Je refuse que tu essaies de me secourir. Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour tenter de sauver la mienne. Je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour rester en vie. Mais si tu n'es plus là, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer… Ouais, bon, ne t'en fais pas, vas, je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu te sacrifieras si tu l'estimes nécessaire. S'il n'y a même qu'un espoir, qu'une seule chance, infime, de sauver qui que ce soit, alors tu la prendras. Tu pouvais parler du sens de l'honneur de Ferran. Je ne connais personne qui ait un sens de l'honneur plus développé que le tiens. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'…_

…

 _Seigneur, je ne veux pas le dire comme ça, face à une caméra. Je veux te dire en face._

…

 _J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner si je ne reviens pas._

…

 _Tu te rappelles de cette phrase qu'on utilisait, avant chaque mission à risque ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne l'a pas dite. Et bien, si cette mission n'est pas à risque, aucune ne sera plus jamais. Je compte sur toi, Salt', pour te battre comme tu l'as toujours fait, avec toutes tes tripes, avec tout ton cœur, avec toute ton âme. Même si tu es pilote avant tout, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi enragé, sur le champ de bataille._

 _Ça a toujours été un immense honneur que de combattre à tes côtés, et cela sera cette fois encore._

 _Toujours et à jamais,_

 _Nick._ »

* * *

Elle avait pleuré. De rage, de soulagement, de bonheur, de peur. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu et n'avait pas encore eu, c'est-à-dire Reyes, était sur le point de lui appartenir. Mais entre elle et son bonheur se trouvait une des pires batailles que l'humanité allait connaître. Peut-être que les morts ne se compteraient pas en centaines de milliers. Peut-être qu'aucune idéologie n'était à combattre. Mais il y aurait des centaines, de morts, de chaque côté, dans chaque camp.

À ses yeux c'était la pire de toutes les batailles. Parce qu'elle participait. Parce que _lui_ y participait. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était tout aussi capable qu'elle de se sacrifier, même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Parce qu'il y en a toujours un, en réalité, d'espoir. Et parce que parfois, il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais pas d'autre choix non plus…

Elle avait eu raison d'espérer. Parce qu'ils étaient en vie, tous les deux. Et même s'ils allaient traverser des périodes difficiles, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Elle secoua violemment la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et repris pied avec la réalité. Reyes était toujours prostré sur le bureau, et elle se rendit compte en approchant qu'il ne le l'avait pas entendu, à cause du casque sûrement. Elle hésita, ne sachant comment se faire remarquer. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, décidant d'y aller au feeling. Elle s'avança donc et s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise, posant une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur son avant-bras. Sans surprise, il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle ne saisit pas tout ce qu'il se passa dans les secondes qui suivirent, mais elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, les bras du commandant autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui avec une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il desserra un peu son étreinte, mais ne se détacha pas d'elle pour autant. De la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle laissa sa main dériver dans les cheveux du commandant, tentant, encore une fois, de l'apaiser un peu.

La respiration du brun se calma progressivement, et il finit par se détacher d'elle, du minimum requis pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts, séchant les traces de larmes sur ses joues sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant un temps indéterminé. Il aurait pu se passer cinq minutes comme deux heures, qu'ils n'auraient pas vu la différence.

Finalement, Nick poussa un léger soupir, qui les réveilla de leur torpeur.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » murmura la brune dans un murmure, en recommençant à lui caresser le visage.

Reyes hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Allez, au lit ! » Décida-t-elle en désignant le matelas du doigt.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de cette promotion pour me donner des ordres, » sourit le capitaine. « Peut-être bien que je vais retirer ma lettre de recommandation, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Nora s'immobilisa, plissa les yeux tout en s'approchant du visage de son supérieur, ne s'arrêtant qu'à moins de cinq centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Vu ce que nous avons accompli, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de ta recommandation pour prendre du galon, » susurra-t-elle avant de se redresser.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour être un bon soldat, Nora, » déclara-t-il, redevenant soudain sérieux.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me pousser à rentrer dans l'armée, je ne me serais jamais engagée, » rappela-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, puis, sans la prévenir, se leva brutalement, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour la retenir. Elle poussa un cri qu'elle trouva fort peu glorieux, mais ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il la déposa avec douceur sur le matelas, avant de se redresser.

« Je vais prendre une douche rapide, » expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme. « Si tu le peux, ne m'attends pas pour t'endormir, » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien, » répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-il.

Il fila à la salle de bain, ne prit même pas la peine d'accrocher la porte derrière lui, se contentant de la repousser, se déshabilla avec une grimace en sentant ses muscles protester. Il prit le temps de savourer l'eau chaude, mais l'appel du lit (tant pour la promesse de repos que pour la compagnie) se fit le plus fort et il écourta ses ablutions.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, il vit avec plaisir et soulagement que Nora s'était endormie, du côté du lit le plus proche de la salle de bain, le corps tourné vers cette dernière. Elle avait enlevé sa veste de jogging, ne gardant que son pantalon et son T-shirt – un peu grand pour elle. Sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul, il se décida à la rejoindre. Avec précaution, pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, il se glissa dans le lit avec toute la douceur dont il était encore capable malgré son corps courbatu et douloureux. Il se tourna du côté de Salter, luttant contre le sommeil afin de profiter du moment le plus longtemps possible. Un vague sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que dans ses souvenirs, il avait imaginé autrement les événements qui les auraient conduits à dormir dans le même lit.

* * *

Il se réveilla brutalement, au moment où, dans son cauchemar, une torpille était sur le point de l'atomiser. Ce qui était stupide puisque les torpilles n'étaient utilisées que sous l'eau et qu'ils étaient dans l'espace… Il réalisa qu'à ses côtés, Nora était elle aussi en train de rêver. Et vu ses mouvements saccadés, ses gémissements, et les supplications qui sortaient de sa bouche, cela avait l'air tout sauf agréable. Ne sachant trop que faire, lui-même secoué par son propre rêve, il se rallongea contre la jeune femme, l'attirant dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse. Elle s'agita encore un moment, mais finit par se calmer.

* * *

Ce furent des coups contre la porte de leur chambre qui les réveillèrent. Reyes se redressa d'un bond, alors que la jeune femme se roulait en boule sous les couvertures.

« Mon Capitaine, mon Lieutenant, l'amiral vous fait prévenir qu'un repas vous sera apporté à huit heures trente, c'est-à-dire dans approximativement trente-cinq minutes, » les informa la voix du quartier-maître qui les avait guidés un peu plus tôt.

« Reçu ! » Répondit simplement Reyes, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner et le capitaine se laissa retomber sur le matelas sans aucune grâce.

« Eh ! » Marmonna Salt' en enfouissement sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Eh quoi ? Tu pètes pas la forme ? » Demanda-t-il en s'étirant, grimaçant en étirant son dos courbatu.

Elle souleva le coussin, regarda quelques secondes, vaguement agacé, mais ne trouva pas le courage de s'énerver contre lui de si bonne heure.

« C'est marrant, malgré les années qui passent, t'es toujours pas du matin, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu m'énerves ! » Grogna-t-elle, en laissant retomber son oreiller sur sa tête.

Se sentant de bonne humeur, il décida de l'embêter un peu. Il laissa d'abord sa jambe battre la mesure, secouant légèrement tout le lit. Puis, voyant qu'il se rendormait il décida de lui enlever son oreiller. Il retira le coussin, ce qui la fit réagir immédiatement. Elle se retourna d'un coup de rein, et tendit les bras vers le haut pour le rattraper. Mais Reyes était plus grand, et mieux réveiller. Il le tint hors de sa portée, la regardant s'acharner contre lui, un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, énervée et essoufflée, mais elle oublia tous ses griefs lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je me dis que je pourrais m'y faire, » répondit-il simplement.

« Te faire à quoi ? »

Il garda le silence, se contentant de continuer à sourire. Il lui redonna l'oreiller, qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer pour le mettre sous sa tête. Il se plaça face à elle, sur le flanc, la main soutenant la sienne, de tête. Puis il leva lentement une main pour l'approcher du visage de la jeune femme. Du bout des doigts, il redessina les contours de sa mâchoire, suivit l'arête de son nez, effleura le lobe de son oreille en repassant une mèche de cheveux derrière. Elle laissa faire sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste, trop troublée par l'intensité de son regard pour réagir.

« Me faire à toi, et à tout ce que ça m'apportera, » finit-il par expliquer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire mais son regard pétilla. La main du commandant glissa jusque sur son épaule et d'une pression légère il l'invita à se rapprocher, ce qu'elle accepta sans se faire prier. Il la laissa se coller contre lui avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Il la senti pousser un soupir et resserra sa prise. Oui, définitivement, il pourrait s'y faire.

Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il devrait composer avec son caractère, tout comme elle avec le sien. Mais ils se connaissaient déjà, savait leurs défauts et leurs qualités propres, faisait des efforts depuis plus d'une décennie pour gommer leurs propres défauts et supporter ceux des autres. De nouveau, il la sentit se rendormir, mais cette fois la laissa faire. Il bougea légèrement, se calant plus confortablement, et elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui si c'était possible, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Il essaya de voir son visage, plus troublé par le geste qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais elle dormait déjà. Après une courte réflexion, il décida que ce n'était pas si étonnant. Cela faisait sept ans pour lui, un peu plus pour elle, qu'ils luttaient contre leurs sentiments. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de refouler leurs envies, quand bien même l'objet de leurs désirs se trouvait à quelques pas, parfois moins.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Reyes ferma les yeux, et se rendormit à son tour.

Sans surprise, ce fut le petit-déjeuner qui les réveilla. Le quartier-maître leur expliqua que le midi, ils seraient attendus au mess des officiers, mais que pour ce repas-là, ils avaient gagné le droit de rester dans leur chambre pour le consommer. Le soldat fit l'erreur de laisser son regard traîner légèrement plus longtemps que ce qu'exigeait la bienséance sur le corps de Salter, en train de s'étirer alors qu'elle peinait à se lever. Frustré de ne pas avoi pu assister au spectacle, Reyes le congédia plutôt brutalement, et le pauvre se confondit en excuses avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Une fois qu'il refermait la porte, le capitaine se dirige vers le bureau, sur lequel il posa le plateau repas, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en toute honnêteté, ne comprenant pas ce que lui reprochait.

« Il n'a rien fait de mal. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je me suis retrouvée le ventre à l'air devant lui. Et surtout, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, « ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu ne m'as pas vu. »

Il se tourna totalement vers elle, plissant les yeux, et avançons dans sa direction d'un pas souple et calculé. Elle vit avancer vers elle, et seul le lit derrière elle l'empêcha de reculer. Reyes était un soldat exceptionnel, par ses capacités, certes, mais aussi par ses dons naturels, sa prestance, cette impression que, lorsqu'il était en marche, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et que si vous vous trouviez sur son passage, alors advienne que pourra.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et pris le temps de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le regard de prédateurs qu'il lui lança. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, mais elle posa une main sur son torse, l'arrêtant net.

« Le repas va refroidir, » rappela-t-elle.

Elle contourna, alla récupérer une chaise qui traînait près de la porte d'entrée, qu'elle rapporta jusqu'au bureau, où elle la posa en face du plateau. Elle-même s'assit dans le gros fauteuil en cuir, prenant une assiette d'une main et une fourchette de l'autre, puis se laisse aller dans le siège, s'enfonçant dans le dossier ultra confortable, avant de poser ses pieds sur le bureau tout en croisant les jambes.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle au capitaine, qui était toujours à la même place.

Secouant la tête de dépit, mais un sourire aux lèvres, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur la chaise, qui n'était pas si dure que ça, récupérant l'assiette et les couverts qui restaient. Il prit la carafe, leur servant deux verres d'eau, avant d'entendre à Nora.

« Paix à ceux qui sont tombés, » déclara-t-il, solennelle, en choquant son verre contre celui de Salt'.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut empreint de gravité, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de voir l'ambiance se détériorer, ce pourquoi ils chassèrent loin de leurs pensées les souvenirs de ceux qu'il ne verrait plus.

Par habitude, et parce qu'ils craignaient les sujets qu'ils allaient aborder naturellement, ils mangèrent en silence. Puis ils passèrent par la case douche, l'un après l'autre, avant de se préparer pour rejoindre l'amiral Fergusson. Salter avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque la main de Nick posa sur son épaule.

« Nora, attend… » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Elle le regarda, le questionnement du regard, avant de faire les déductions par elle-même et de comprendre le problème de son capitaine. Sa main quitta la poignée de la porte pour venir se poser sur la joue du soldat, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts.

« On a tout le temps du monde désormais, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre, » souffla-t-il en utilisant la main sur son épaule pour lui faire faire volte-face, la plaquant contre la porte tout en verrouillant cette dernière.

Le regard de Salter s'enflamma alors qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de la nuque du brun.

« Fever… » Susurra-t-il en collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa coéquipière. « Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai frémi en t'entendant répondre par ce nom… »

Elle rigola, mais s'étrangla lorsque les lèvres de Reyes entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Une décennie qu'elle attendait ça. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête partir en arrière, s'appuyant contre la porte. Elle se laissa porter, et sa dernière pensée consciente fut que c'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'armée, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien, je suis pas satisfaite de tout, forcément. Si vous êtes frustrés par la fin, j'en suis (presque) navrée, mais ce que je cherchait à faire était d'approfondir leur relation, d'insister sur combien ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans l'autre, mais essaient malgré tout de faire leur devoir au mieux.**

 **J'ai estimé que Nora ne pouvait PAS tirer sur Reyes avec le vaisseau, estimé également que quatre survivants, ça faisait vraiment peu.**

 **J'aurais bien voulu continuer cette histoire, mais la suite allait traiter de chocs post trauma et de vie de couple établie, et si j'adore lire ce genre d'histoires, je suis une merde pour en écrire...**

 **Je crois que j'ai fais une ou deux erreurs, entre SATO et UNSA notamment, mais je ne maîtrise encore pas assez mon sujet pour les corriger. je referai sûrement un saut ici dans quelques semaines pour vérifier les coquilles. D'ailleurs, si vous en voyez, dites-le moi hein :)**

 **Voilà, j'ai tout dis.**

 **.**

 **Kaelyan, terminé !**


End file.
